


Untitled Fix It

by freakyleinchen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Canonial Character Death, FIx It, Fluff, Kinda, Love Confession, M/M, completly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyleinchen/pseuds/freakyleinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short self-indulged Fix It I wrote for my best friend because we´re both always rooting for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to kiss everytime we watch the movie. Also the galaxy would have been probably better off with out Anakin becoming a Jedi? Maybe.</p><p>Warning: Definitly makes zero sense if you haven´t watched the movie.</p><p>Set in the excact scene where Qui-Gon Jinn dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fix It

Obi-Wan stood in shock as he had to watch the red lightsaber smoothly glide into his masters stomache and reappear behind his back. A sneaky and deathly move. Qui-Gon collapsed to the floor immediately. 

Then the energy wall separating the young Jedi from his enemy opened and he could take up the fight in his masters stead. The normally calm and thoughtful young man attacked with a previously unknown ferocity. His anger gave his blows power and his movements speed.

And when he was pushed back into a practically hopeless situation the desire to get to his fallen master granted him the endurance not to give up and win the fight.  
With just a few more blows his enemy was falling into his death. 

But he didn´t take the time to revel in his victory or even spare a glance to the enemy. Instead he rushed to Qui Gons collapsed body.  
Carefully he pulled the dying Jedi against his chest.

“Its too late, Obi-Wan.” the injured man gasped painfully.  
“No, master! No, I need you! I love you!” his student begged desperately.  
“I know. I love you too.”  
Slowly Qui-Gon raised a trembling hand to stroke Obi-Wans tearstained cheek.  
“Promise me, you´ll follow the path we began. You will be a great Jedi.”  
“Don´t leave me! Please!”  
“I will always be with you. And -if its the will of the Force- we will be together once again soon.”

Obi-Wan leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Qui-Gons lips – the only kiss they would ever be granted.

“I love you, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon whispered with his last breath. Then his eyes went dull and his hand fell down limply. 

“I love you too! I love you! I love you! Obi-Wan sobbed desperately while he gently rocked the dead body in his arms.

 

Bonus scene

After the funeral Obi-Wan retreated to his living quarters.  
He wanted to see no one and talk to no one. The remains of the only person he would have wanted to talk to had just been burned. He had lost his teacher, his master and the love of his live.

No wonder the Jedi viewed emotions as misleading and cumbersome, he thought. He felt paralyzed by pain, unable to think clearly. 

“Self-pity is unbefitting of a Jedi.” a familiar voice sounded next to him all of sudden.  
At first Obi-Wan thought he was hallucinating but then he remembered the stories Master Yoda told the younglings. Stories of force ghosts, force-sensitive beings who could communicate with the living after their death.

“Master!” he whispered, overwhelmed with gratitude. It would never be the same as when Qui-Gon was alive but it was better then nothing.  
“I told you: if its the will of the force we will be together again. And the Force was merciful.” Qui-Gon explained with a gentle smile.


End file.
